


Gasoline || SuperWhoLock-Marvel

by MeganMay15347



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Johnlock! - Freeform, Mentioned Parentlock!, Moderate SuperWhoLock with a Moderate Touch of the Avengers, Mostly Doctor Who though, Multi, Pre-Apocalypse (SPN), River Song is NOT the Doctor's Wife!, STONY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMay15347/pseuds/MeganMay15347
Summary: She was a drifter before him. Then she ran. Then he left her behind. But she wanted to keep running. So she did. And now she has the chance to run with him again.The question is not whether or not she will go but if she can manage to stay sane.





	1. PRELUDE

_“Run.”_

_“Why are we running?”_

_“Because some very bad things are coming after me.”_

_“But why do I have to run?”_

_“Because you’re in their way and they won’t hesitate to kill you.”_

_“Oh.”_

_\----------------_

_“I’m the Doctor by the way.”_

_“Doctor? Doctor what?”_

_“Huh, never got that before.”_

_\-----------------_

_“Will I ever see you again?”_

_“Of course, Willow.”_

_“Are you lying?”_

_\-----------------_

_“Willow! We have to go!”_

_“But, Director-”_

_“Now, Agent!”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_\----------------_

_“Professor River Song.”_

_“Am I supposed to know you?”_

_“You should. And she should be with you.”_

_“Who’s she?”_

_\---------------_

_“Agent Willow Ferris, the woman who keeps running. Do you ever stop to think about what you’re running from?”_

_“Stop it, Loki, because I’m not running from anything!”_

_“No, you’re running to something, aren’t you? But what could it be?”_

_\---------------_

_“Come along, Pond. I’ve got someone else to pick up."_


	2. CHAPTER ONE - Ten Years!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow meets the Doctor again...but it's not HER Doctor. She also meets Amy Pond.

“Hello, Willow,” Director Fury said, nodding his head towards the twenty-six year old woman.

“Good morning, Director,” the brunette replied. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I went to check to see what progress you were making with HYDRA and found a blue police box in your office,” Fury said. A confused look swept over Willow’s face before recognition replaced it. “So, am I to assume you put it there?”

“No, I didn’t, sir,” Willow said, straightening her back even further. “But I know who did.” She nodded her head. “Excuse me.”

Willow calmly walked out of his office and shut the door behind her. Once she saw the Fury could no longer see her without the use of the security cameras, she ran like a bat out of hell to her office and didn’t stop until she reached her door. She composed herself before entering her office to see a strange man and woman lounging about in her office.

“Who the hell are you?!” She exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.

“Willow!” The man exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and bounding over to her. “I had hoped that the TARDIS was right about where we landed. I’m so happy to see you again.”

“How did you get hold of the TARDIS?” Willow asked a bit frightened. “Where’s the Doctor?”

The man standing in front of her, with the floppy brown hair, looked at her confused. “I’m the Doctor.”

Willow shook her head. “No…no, see,” Willow swallowed her saliva, “ _my_ doctor had short cropped dark hair with blue eyes and wore a leather jacket with a sweater and slacks. Not…not… _this!”_ Willow gestured to the man’s suspenders and bowtie.

The man grabbed Willow’s wrist in an iron grip that she couldn’t get out of.

“The first thing that I said to you, the _very_ first thing,” the man said, “was ‘Run.’ And you asked-”

“Why are we running?” Willow whispered, remembering it like it was yesterday.

The man, the Doctor, smiled. “And I said ‘Because some very bad things are coming after me.’”

“But why do I have to run?” Willow asked, a smile on her face.

“Because you’re in their way and they won’t hesitate to kill you,” The Doctor said, almost as serious as he had before.

“You _are_ him!” She exclaimed, hugging the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled and hugged right back. “I am, Willow. And I’m back.”

Willow pulled back confused. “But why now? Why after nearly ten years?”

“Has it really been that long?” The Doctor winced.

“Well, you never really good at coming back when you said you would,” the woman said, sounding a bit bitter.

“I said I was sorry, Amy. New TARDIS and all,” the Doctor said to the woman, Amy.

“New TARDIS, huh?” Willow asked with a cheeky smile. “I’m guessing this isn’t just a social call. You told me yourself you don’t do those. And, by the way Amy is looking at me, you’re here to ask me to come along with you, aren’t you?”

The Doctor shook his head fondly at her. “You know, you should meet my friend Sherlock Holmes.”

“Who?” Willow asked confused.

“Never mind,” the Doctor said, waving his hand. “And yes, I am here to take you along.”

“No,” Willow said.

“What?” The Doctor and Amy said at the same time.

_Do you ever stop to think about what you’re running from? No, you’re running to something, aren’t you? But what could it be?_

_He’s right in front of me,_ Willow thought to herself.

“I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” Willow said, getting confused looks. “It means no.”

“Why? Last time-”

“Last time, Doctor, I was a sixteen-year-old girl caught up in the whirlwind of an amazing adventure in the midst of a normal and boring life,” Willow said with an annoyed look on her face. “Now? Now, I’m an accomplished S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who fought with The Avengers against the demi-god Loki and won. I have got _plenty_ of adventures here for me.”

“Wait, _you’re_ the Shadow Assassin!” Amy said, walking closer to Willow. “I saw you on the news! That’s why you looked so familiar.”

Willow looked around sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. “Yea, well, I was just doing my job.”

“You know,” the Doctor said, looking sad and forlorn, “one of my recent companions, after leaving me, became an agent. After I found out about that, I wished and hoped that wouldn’t happen to you. I guess I didn’t wish and hope enough.”

“Doctor,” Willow said, placing a hand on his arm, “it’s not your fault.”

“If it wasn’t for me, you would be in a safe job,” he said.

Willow sighed and bit her lip. “How about this? I go with you, wherever you were going, and in return, I tell you all the good and bad things that came out of our encounter.”

“Okay,” the Doctor said with a small smile. “Deal.”

“But…shit,” Willow said, thinking, “I need to be able to be reached if I’m needed.”

“Don’t worry,” the Doctor said, “give me your phone.”

Willow looked at him and cautiously gave him her phone. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which looked different than last time Willow had seen it, and did something to her phone. He handed it back with a smile on his face.

“What did you do?” Willow asked.

“Oh, nothing, just made it so that you can call here from anywhere and be called,” he said with a smile. “Now, Geronimo!”


	3. CHAPTER TWO - "River?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does it say?"  
> "Hello sweetie and sissy."  
> \---------  
> "River?"  
> "You know her?!"

“And then, Director Fury found me. Sam and Dean were _not_ happy that I accepted his offer to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent but they still talk to me and visit me.” Willow told Amy as they exited the TARDIS.

“Wrong,” the Doctor said, pointing to various exhibits. “Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong.” He looked back at the two women. “I love museums.”

“Yeah, great,” Amy said bored. “Can we go to a planet that isn’t Earth now? A big spaceship? Churchill’s bunker?”

“Ooh,” Willow said, “that must’ve been fun.”

Amy leaned against the glass on an exhibit. “You promised me an alien planet next.”

“Amy, this isn’t any old asteroid,” the Doctor said, walking away from his disgruntled companion. “It’s the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever.”

“But you’ve got a time machine…oh,” Willow said, realizing something.

“What?” Amy asked.

Willow just watched the Doctor shout ‘wrong’ a couple more times before he finally said:

“Ooo, one of mine. Also, one of mine.”

Willow smirked. “It’s how he keeps score.”

The Doctor became very taken with an old square box in a case. He leaned on the case and stared at it. Willow, intrigued at why the Doctor didn’t just shout at the poor object, walked over to the longer side of the case to look at the box. Amy walked over and stood at the opposite end of the case.

“Oh great, an old box,” Amy said.

“It’s from one of the old starliners. A Home Box,” the Doctor said.

“What’s a Home Box?” Willow asked.

“Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data,” he said.

“So?” Amy asked bored, leaning on the case and propping her head up with her hand.

“The writing, the…graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.” The Doctor leaned against the case as well and peered over at Amy and Willow. “There were days, there were _many_ days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods.”

“What does it say?” Willow asked, annoyed by the dramatics.

The Doctor paused and looked annoyed yet puzzled, staring right at Willow.

“ _Hello sweetie and sissy._ ”

The Doctor quickly broke the case, setting off the alarms.

“Doctor?!” Willow screamed over the alarms but he didn’t pay any attention.

“Run!” He yelled.

The three of them took off, guards chasing them, the Doctor holding the box, towards the TARDIS and quickly got inside. He quickly set the TARDIS into flight mode to outer space, wherever just to get away from the guards.

“Why are we doing this?” Willow asked.

“Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract mine and someone else’s attention,” the Doctor looked pointedly at Willow but she wasn’t paying him any attention. “Let’s see if we can get the security playback working.”

He hooked up the Home Box to the TARDIS monitor and it started to show the playback.

“River?” Willow whispered, watching the woman wink at the camera.

The Doctor looked over at Willow with wide eyes. “You know her?!”

Willow shook her head and shushed the Doctor as she watched the monitor.

“The party’s over, Doctor Song,” an older man’s voice was heard talking to a woman who’s back was turned. “Yet still you’re on board.”

Slowly the woman turned around to reveal herself as River.

“Sorry, Alistair,” River said to the man, Alistair. “I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what’s down there? Any of you?” River asked. Willow started to bite her fingernails. “Because I’ll tell you something. This ship won’t reach its destination.”

“Wait till she runs,” Alistair said. “Don’t make it look like an execution.”

River looked at what was on her wrist dramatically. “Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn,” she said, fluffing up her hair a bit as she looked into the camera. “Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.”

The Doctor was quickly inputting whatever she had said.

“What was that?” Amy asked, holding onto the monitor. “What did she say?”

“Coordinates!” The Doctor said as he pressed the last button, ringing a bell and pulling a lever.

“Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to,” River said, standing in front of the airlock. She blew a kiss as it opened and was sucked out gracefully.

The TARDIS was materialized in her flight path and Willow quickly opened the door for her, holding out her hand for River as she came sailing in. River landed not so gracefully on top of Willow.

“Willow?” The Doctor asked concerned from his position next to Amy.

“River?” Willow breathed out, happy to see the woman.

River quickly got up and pulled Willow along with her. “Follow that ship,” River commanded.

The Doctor sighed with reluctance but with one glare from Willow when he wasn’t doing as River told him, he quickly locked onto the ship. River took off her heels and ran over to him and started to help fly the TARDIS. Willow, on the other hand, went over to Amy and held onto the console for dear life.

“They’ve gone into warp drive,” River said, her heels hanging off the monitor as was she, “we’re losing them. Stay close.”

“I’m trying,” the Doctor said.

“Use the stabilizers,” River said.

“The TARDIS has stabilizers?” Willow asked in shock.

“Yes,” River said.

“No, there aren’t any stabilizers,” the Doctor countered.

“The blue switches,” River said, sounding exhausted.

“Oh the blue ones don’t do anything, they’re just blue,” the Doctor said.

“Yes, they’re blue,” River said, reaching over. “Look, they’re the blue stabilizers.”

River pressed them and suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking so violently. River let out a sigh of relief and smiled over at Willow.

“See?” She asked, now looking at the Doctor as she moved around the TARDIS without having to hang onto anything.

“Yeah. Well, it’s just boring now, isn’t it?” He asked angrily. “They’re boring-ers. They’re blue boring-ers,” he said, violently shaking a lever.

Amy walked over to the Doctor and Willow moved over to River.

“Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?” Amy tried to ask in a whisper.

“You call that flying the TARDIS?” The Doctor asked loudly. “Ha!” He walked over and sat in the jump seat.

“I found it to be brilliant,” Willow said, coming to the aid of River.

The Doctor waved a finger at her but River spoke before he could threaten to take Willow back home.

“Okay, I’ve mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and,” River pressed a button making a chime go off, “parked us right alongside.”

“Parked us?” The Doctor asked, getting up and walking next to River. “We haven’t landed.”

“Of course we’ve landed,” River said, moving the monitor so that the Doctor could see. “I just landed her.”

The Doctor looked back and forth between River, Willow and Amy. “But, it didn’t make the noise.”

“What noise?” River asked.

“You know, the,” and then the Doctor proceeded to mimic the TARDIS’s landing sound.

“It’s not supposed to make that noise,” River said with a smile. “You leave the brakes on.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a brilliant noise. I love that noise,” the Doctor said before looking at Amy and Willow. “Come along, Pond and Ferris. Let’s have a look.”

Amy went to follow the Doctor but Willow didn’t move from her spot next to River.

“No, wait. Environment checks,” River said, looking at the monitor.

“Oh yes,” the Doctor turned around, “sorry. Quite right. Environment checks.” He went and opened the TARDIS doors, looking out. “Nice out.”

“We’re somewhere in the Garn Belt. There’s an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-”

“We’re on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and,” the Doctor sniffed outside the box, everybody staring at him with wide eyes, “chances of rain later.”

“He thinks he’s so hot when he does that,” River said looking at Willow with a knowing smirk, though Willow didn’t understand.

The Doctor ran back up and sat back in the jump seat. Amy walked back and stood on the other side of River.

“How come you can fly the TARDIS?” Amy asked.

“Oh, I had lessons from the very best,” River said, her smirk turning into a smile still directed at Willow.

“Well, yeah,” the Doctor said smugly.

She went back to checking the monitor. “It’s a shame you were busy that day. Right then,” she said, grabbing her heels, “why did they land here?”

“They didn’t land,” the Doctor said.

“Sorry?” River asked as she just kept walking.

The Doctor got up and walked after her, Amy walking after him, Willow walking after her.

“You should’ve checked the Home Box,” he said. “It crashed.”

River didn’t say anything as she opened the TARDIS door and exited. Willow expected the Doctor to go after her so when she crashed into Amy’s back, she was stunned a bit.

“Doctor?” She asked, confused.

He didn’t say anything. He just went back to the console, Amy followed him.

“Explain. Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?” Amy asked, going up to the console next to the Doctor.

“It’s a long story and I don’t know most of it.” The Doctor said, messing with some buttons and levers. “Off we go.”

“What?” Willow asked, still standing next to the door. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving.” He said.

“You can’t leave her!” Willow exclaimed.

“Willow,” the Doctor said, looking over at her, “she’s got where she wants to go, let’s go where we want to go.”

Willow quickly said what first came to mind. “There’s a planet out there, right?” She asked.

Amy looked at the Doctor and he glared at Willow.

“Hang on, a planet?” Amy echoed.

“Yes,” he sighed, “of course it’s a planet.”

Amy was getting excited and Willow really hoped that her plan would work. She hadn’t seen River in a long time and she missed her.

“You promised Amy an alien planet, right?” Willow asked.

“Five minutes?” Amy asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, five minutes.”

“Yes!” Amy shouted happily and ran towards Willow and the door.

“But that’s all, because I’m telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!”

“Oh, yes she is,” Willow said with a smirk as she left the TARDIS after Amy.


End file.
